


Snow-Induced Insanity

by KrisEleven



Series: Mithros Bless Us, Every One [2]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Canon Compliant, Forum: Goldenlake, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pages had always gotten into trouble when snow started to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow-Induced Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> This one was also written last year for the Wishlist on Goldenlake, and is set sometime during the beginning of the PotS quartet and the SotL quartet.

* * *

"I _can't_ believe you got me up so early. I swear by Mithros you lot are _all insane_."

"Oh, stop complaining, Neal! It's the first snowfall of the year and we have the day off! What _better_ to do than go out on the pond and have some fun skating?"

"Sleeping would be better. Having feeling in my fingers; that would be better. Having private lessons with the Stump would even be better than freezing my limbs off out here. I don't have any extra, Seaver. I need the ones I've got."

"Except for the top one, eh, Neal?"

"Leave my hair alone, Hollyrose!"

"I _like_ the snow."

"You like everything, Owen. Only someone completely insane enjoys something that is not only cold, but cold _and_ wet."

* * *

_"Oh, stop pouting, Trebond."_

_"I am not pouting."_

_"What do you call this?"_

_"I do_ not _look like that. Raoul. Get that stupid look off your face, Goldenlake, or I will_ take _it off."_

_"You'd have to step off the path into the bad old snow to do it, Alan."_

_"It's really not that bad, you know."_

_"It is cold and it is wet, Gary. Insanity may run in my family, but I am not_ completely _addled yet."_

* * *

"Kel likes the snow."

"Kel is smarter than that."

"No, I do. It's quiet."

"It's quiet inside. And warm."

"Are you going to whine all day, Queenscove?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Goodbye, then."

"What? Wait! You already dragged me out of bed, you're not... Oh, fine! Oh, I have snow in my _shoes_."

* * *

_"It's your own fault, Alan."_

_"If I lose all of my fingers and go home in disgrace, I am blaming you. Stop laughing."_

_"You're not even blue. You'll be fine."_

_"If I turn blue and die, I am haunting you until_ you _die."_

_"We will get you some hot cider and you will be_ fine _. Raoul, you really might want to stop laughing at him. And, Alan, he couldn't have known the snow drift was going to be that deep."_

_"He could have_ not thrown me in it _! Stop_ laughing _, Goldenlake!"_

_"I can't help it- ahhh. No! Not in my jacket! Alan, stop! That's_ cold _!"_

* * *

_"There you are, Kel. Where is everyone else?"_

_"They're waiting around the corner to ambush you with snowballs. I thought you might want to know."_

_"You're a true friend, Kel."_

_"No problem."_

_"It _is_ kind of nice and quiet, isn't it?"_

_"Until they catch up to you with their arsenal of snowballs, at least?"_

_"Well, I suppose the only thing to do would be to tactically retreat to a strategic position... say, inside where the snowballs will be rendered useless by a lack of freezing air?"_

_" _Or_ you could ambush their position with the help of an inside informant."_

_"I am bound to freeze to death, aren't I?"_

_"I think so."_

_"Might as well take Merric out as well. Let's get them."_


End file.
